Shepard Reborn
by Shoppers55
Summary: As the Normandy returns to Sol a year after the war. A year since the Reapers fled, where organic and artificial life have gained a new understanding of one another, Matriarch Aethyta receives a mystery child by the keepers of the Citadel. Synthesis Ending. FShepxLiara. What if Shepard returned as a baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi All! Had this idea in my head for a while and thought I would see if people liked it. Please Read and Review!**

 _The Citadel still stuck in Earth's orbit. Matriarch Aethyta_

 _I swear if those dumbasses have their way this bloody station will stay stuck here forever._ "We have to be sure." They say. "This has never been attempted before they say." The centre of galactic governance cannot be stuck here no matter how much the humans would like it!

I pour myself another large measure of ryncol, then fall into my most comfortable chair, wondering yet again how I ended up in this mess. Sure there weren't that many matriarchs around nowadays but surely they could've found someone else to oversee the transport of the Citadel back to its original home! Someone else to spearhead the creation of new relays, on ideas on how better to defend our race, on creating a goddess be damned army of the asari!

 _I bet those old crones are laughing their asses off back on Thessia. Well the ones that are still alive at least._ I'll throttle Tevos for this constant pain in the ass job one day.

"You always had...different ideas than the rest of us Aethyta. I know they froze you out back on Thessia and banished you to Illuim. But things are different now. _We_ need you. Things _have_ to be different so something like this never happens again." Tevos had almost begged me. Even bowing a little at the end. Saying she would do anything she could to help me.

I almost told her to go screw herself. But then I thought of Liara. She would've wanted me to help. _You had better be out there girl. Or I'll be making my way to the afterlife to give that precious Shepard of yours a good kick up the butt._

I sigh, how am I going to tell her? That her love is dead. That she did her duty and then didn't have the balls to at least survive long enough to see what happened next. The monstrosities disintegrating, the screams the reapers emitted as they fled. _Not before fixing the relays though. Give the monsters their due. At least they fixed a tiny part of the mess they made. Unlike some._

I rub my mead just above my eyes. Hoping that it will somehow ward off the headache that I can feel coming. I stand feeling my old bones crack. _I'm getting too old for this shit._ As I make my way to my bed I freeze.

Right beside it is one of those creepy little keepers stands there. It stares at me, eyes unblinking as it offers me a blanket covered object.

"How the hell did you get in here!?" I yell at it. Biotics flaring. Creepy dude still doesn't bat an eyelid at me. It just continues to hold up the object. Whatever is in it is moving. _Guess it isn't gonna blow up on me or something._ I tentatively pick up the object.

As soon as I do the keeper walks out of my room going on its merry way. "Sure they me to clean up whatever this is. As par _fucking_ usual!" I shout at its retreating form. That's when it decides to start crying.

I move the blanket that's covering its face and find a red haired human child with green eyes screeching at me. _Is it male or female?_ How am I meant to tell without looking to see if there is a penis down there.

Rocking it a couple of times seems to quiet it down. Unsure what else to do or why the keeper decided to hand the child off to me I make my way, reluctantly, to Huerta Memorial Hospital to see if they are missing any babies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Huerta Memorial Hospital - An hour later_

It takes a while to get through the queue. Lots of people around for the one year anniversary coming up. Plus lots and lots of births recently. _Everyone but me having celebratory fucks and then being left with little surprises months later. Morons. The lot of them._

I explain the situation to the receptionist. Who looks at me like I've lost my mind. All the while rocking the baby. As everytime I stop the little bugger starts crying again. Only when I bring up who I am and who I can get into contact with just the woman do anything.

Soon enough doctors come and take the baby off of my hands. To run some check on it and find out who it belongs to. All the while informing me that C-Sec will be coming along soon too check my story. Because sure as soon as I abduct a child of another race the first thing I am going to do is come to the hospital claiming that a keeper gave it to me. _Seriously. Why is the galaxy full of idiots!_

When the C-Sec officers who are 'interrogating' me are suddenly called off and are then replaced by spectres and Alliance officers. Do I stand to wonder if something more serious is going on.

I'm taken to the fancy part of the hospital, reserved for VIPs. There I am reunited with the baby, who I'm informed is a girl and a stressed looking human female trying to get the little one to stop crying. Unsuccessfully. Once the crying starts to bring on my headache again I yell at the nurse to give the child to me. Again I rock the baby. A lot more smoothly than she was, and blessed miracle the crying stops.

The nurse's little brown eyes widen in shock. Almost speechless she asks me. "How did you do that? She hasn't stopped crying since they took her from you."

I roll my eyes at her. "It isn't rocket science sweetheart."

She gives me a bottle and I end up feeding the kid. _Little thing is kind of cute now she isn't crying._

Just when the little tyke is falling asleep the door to me room we're in swooshes open and in walks the Council followed by that Alliance Admiral. The one filling the position for Humanity until they can find a replacement for the traitor Udina. _Now this is getting curiouser and curiouser._

I put the baby back in its crib and then face the council. Crossing my arms under my chest. As defiant as I can be. "Whatever is going on here. I didn't start it. That fucking keeper brought that child to me. It ain't my problem if the keepers are going loco."

Tevos sighs and apologies for my language while the old human male walks over to the baby and holds out his finger for her to latch onto to. Smiling slightly while he does so. "Ain't you a bit old to be fathering babies, old timer?"

"Aethyta!" Tevos says to me sharply. Eyes narrowing. I give her my best 'What the fuck did I do look.'

He laughs. I look back at Tevos giving her a pointed look. _See? He doesn't care._

He then goes and stands back with the Council. The soldier takes over. He stands to attention. All mirth gone from his voice. "Matriarch Aethyta. What we are about to tell you doesn't leave this room." He sure sounds commanding. I nod, hoping that this will make this go quicker and I can go to sleep soon.

"Two rather...miraculous events have happened the last couple of hours and we think that they must be related." I try not to sigh. I really do hate this cloak and dagger shit at times.

"Firstly we have just been contacted by the Normandy. They're about a couple of days travel from us." That gets my attention. I want to ask him if she is alright. But I can't. He doesn't know why I would be interested. So instead I look to Tevos. The only person here who does know what Liara means to me. A slight nod of her head. I sag back down. _Our little wing is safe Benezia._

"And that brings us onto the child. Her DNA. It's a match to Commander Shepard's. Plus from the few tests we have been able to run so far. It looks like she." He rubs his eyes. "It looks like the baby, _somehow_ has all of the exact same implants that Shepard had when Cerberus rebuilt her."

I think I give that bit of news the appropriate response. "Are you fucking being serious!?"


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions

_The Normandy: Medical: Liara T'Soni - 3 days from Sol_

I rock my daughter gently from side to side, to try and sooth her. I had hoped that I wouldn't go into labour until we reached Earth. Until I knew whether Shepard lived or not. _Please goddess let her be alive. Please. I never got the chance to tell her what I did._

Karin walks up the side of the bed and stands by my shoulder. Slowly, she brings her index finger up to my daughter's face and strokes it. Causing her to yawn and then open those shining green eyes.

Whispering quietly so that only I can hear. Sounding happier than I have heard her be since we started our journey back. "I see she has her eyes."

I nod. Incapable of doing anything else when someone tells me that. Ever since I gave birth last night, all I seem capable of doing is feeding my girl and crying uncontrollably. Wishing that Shepard was here with me. _That way at least I could have spared poor Tali from the pain I inflicted on her by squeezing her hand so hard._

Karin asks if I am ready for the others to come and see her. I give my consent. Slowly, one by one they visit me. They ask how I am doing, they hold my daughter. The braver crew members. Garrus, Joker and Vega mention her eyes. Garrus asks about her name. I lie and say I don't have one yet.

The truth is I do have a couple of names for her. One is Isabel. In the Citadel after that party we had we spoke about the future. About little blue children again. Shepard even mentioned for the first time about wanting a pink one as well. Not looking at me directly. Blushing so deeply, not making eye contact. The side of the Commander that I only got to witness. Unsure and playing with the bed cover.

I'll never forget the smile she gave me. I was shocked that she would think I wouldn't want her to have a child herself if that is what she wanted. I wouldn't love the child any less than my own. When I asked her for names she immediately stated "Isabel." I wish I probed her more for the reason behind that name. All I did was tell her it was a beautiful name and hug her closer as I dreamt of our home in the future. Away from everyone else. Filled with the laughter of children.

The second name. I try and not to think about it too much. If Shepard has indeed...passed. Then I will name her after her father. Another link to her. _Hopefully it could give her some comfort when she is older._

So no I won't name her. Not until I know. Isabel or Marie. I kiss her forehead. _Please let it be Isabel._

When EDI walks in and looks around the room. Anywhere but at us I chuckle. The first time in a few weeks. She has changed so much since _what we hope to be_ the end of the war. After the relay was hit by that beam. As soon as we crashed landed she was off without a word to Joker. We had all assumed she was off fixing herself or the Normandy.

But no. Joker found her searching through the uniforms for something to wear. Apparently she had decided she no longer wanted to walk around the ship naked. Almost knocking Joker over in her haste to get dressed.

Since that day her evolution as a sentient being has been astounding. She has mood swings. She decided that she deserves payment for services rendered. Demanded that she be given a position in the Alliance. When we couldn't give her those things straight away she went to the AI core and...Sulked.

For three days 'accidents' kept happening around the Normandy. Doors closing in your face. Getting stuck in the lift. Shower temperatures suddenly changing. Of course none of this happened to Joker. He'd been egging her on. Giving her ideas. Having the time of his life. Until Ashley finally relented and gave her an honorary position as a navigator and that her pay would be sorted out back on Earth. Including back pay.

It also seems like she is going through some sort of puberty. At least that is how Specialist Traynor described it. She has become increasingly interested in the mechanics of human sexual intercourse. Of course making sure these conversations happen nowhere near Joker.

Until that fatal night 3 months ago when we all thought we were going to die. Lights flashing, the ship veering of course wildly. Energy readings from the Eezo core changing rapidly.

Only when we sure Joker's happy little face as he was taken to medical by EDI did anyone realise what had actually happened. Ashley had banned them from doing that again until we were docked. Not that Joker was complaining, he needed the time to recover.

The three babies that have been born on the Normandy have confused her greatly. Especially the idea of childbirth. _Or maybe it is because she can hear it happening each time?_

So she comes over. Pats me on the shoulder. Tells me the baby is average sized for an asari new-born and then leaves. The emotions her voice can display at times still astounds me. From being monotone with slight variance to display humor or sadness to displaying multiple emotions in one sentence.

Then finally I receive my last visitor. Ashley. I expect her to come over and request to hold her. But she doesn't. Instead she stands to attention at the end of the bed. I hold my daughter closer. _She has news._

She addresses the space above my head. "Dr T'Soni." _It must be bad if she is addressing me like that._ "We have finally been able to get in contact with Earth and the Council. The war is over. We won."

I try to fight the tears that I can feel coming. If she was alive she would have lead with that. When my daughter starts to cry I try and concentrate on consoling her than my mental state.

"The reapers have fled and the Citadel is stuck in orbit around Earth for the moment. I have received a list of surviving family members of the crew. After I have finished here I will inform them."

I nod, not trusting my voice. _She's gone._ "I have been informed that a Matriarch Aethyta is alive and that you were to be told this." I nod again. _My father survived on the Citadel then. That's good…_

Silence envelopes us. _Does she really expect me to ask? Why can she not just tell me?_ Instead I stare at her. She blinks, swallows and looks away from me.

"They've refused to tell me Shepard's fate. They insist that they must discuss it with us in person." With that she starts to walk over to me. I shake my head. A quick nod from her and she leaves.

Shortly afterwards a white faced Karin re-enters. I can't fight the tears anymore, so I just let them flow. Trying so hard not to let the various dreams I had for our future play out in my mind. Our other children. The holidays. The reunions. Finally, finally being at peace. All gone.

With a jolt I realise that Karin is hugging me. That I can feel her tears on my shoulder. I know how hard this must be for her. Just like me she is going through all of this once again. Before I lose my composure completely I speak. "Marie. Her name is Marie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _3 days later: docked at the Citadel_

The last 3 days have gone by so quickly. I feel like I have sleep walked through it. Concentrating all of my efforts on Marie. Ignoring the looks the others are giving. Seeing some so happy while others wallow in despair like me. I'm not sure what I would do without my daughter. My ray of light.

I've already planned out how I will tell her about her father. I won't keep her a secret. She deserves to know what she did for the galaxy. How proud she would be of her. No matter what she does.

Reluctantly I leave her with Karin as I make my way with the others to see Councillor Tevos. Apparently the Council don't want us to leave here without discussing Shepard's fate with the Councillor first. _She's dead. I'm not sure what else is needed to be discussed._

So I put on my best neutral face and sit in-between Tali and Ashley. Tali briefly takes my hand in hers and gives it a squeeze. I give her a small smile so that she knows that I appreciate the gesture. I watch as her hand then joins the other in Garrus's hands. I try unsuccessfully to ignore the pang of jealously that hits me in the stomach. _Why do they get to be happy?_ I try and shake the thought out of my head.

Tevos regally walks in and greets us. Stating how happy the galaxy will be when they are informed that we survived. That we have returned. I filter it out. Insignificant noise that doesn't help me nor tells me what happened to Shepard. I only start paying attention again when I hear her mention Shepard.

"As you may be aware. Shepard was grievously wounded just before the crucible was activated. It is believed that activating it was her last living act. I am sorry for your loss." She dips her head. Even sounding quite mournful at the end. _If they only believed her sooner, so many lives could have been saved._ I want to scream and vent at her. To let her know how much of what happened was her fault. _How can she even live with herself?_

I start to imagine all of the ways that I could get my revenge on her. _I still have my shadow broker files. I'm sure I can find something there to destroy her reputation with._ Yes. That will be a fitting punishment.

I'm brought out of my musings by Ashley's hand being placed on my shoulder. "Did you hear the councillor Liara?"

I look around the room. All eyes are on me. I try not to blush too deeply. "N-No sorry. I did not. Could you repeat yourself Councillor?"

She smiles and nods her head. "Of course Dr T'Soni. As I said. Something quite strange happened when we received news of your survival. It may be easier if the asari directly involved in these circumstances tells you the rest. I believe you know her Dr T'Soni. One Matriarch Aethyta."

 _What has she got herself involved in now?_ She walks in holding a baby in her arms. _Has she had another daughter?_ She isn't looking up at any of us. Knowing she isn't going to want to make too big of a scene with the others here I stand up and join her.

She's started talking about a creepy keeper when my breathe is taken away by the child in her arms. I brace myself against the wall. Nearly losing my balance. I recover quickly. Trying not to snatch the child out of her arms.

The cute little baby noises she is making stop and she settles. I smile at her and breathe in her scent. Somehow it reminds me of Shepard. It has to be her. The hair, the eyes. The nose. Even at this size I can tell that they are the same. I can't wait to see her get her freckles.

I ignore the others as they object to me leaving the war room with Shepard. Trusting my father to delay them. Which I guess she does when I hear the crash of bodies behind me. As the elevator takes us down I try and wipe the tears from my face. I hadn't noticed them starting. Not wanting to start hiccupping or disturb her in any way as I watch her little eyes close. Looks like she's tired from her journey here.

I go to Medical. Ignoring Karin's questions. I go to where Marie sleeps in her crib. As she snuggles up to the side I place Shepard next to her. _What should she be called? We can't really just call her Shepard. I've just named my daughter Marie. Well I guess there is only one choice anyway._

"Isabel. Her name is Isabel."

 **Author's Note: Liara sure assumes a lot...**


	3. Chapter 3: Big Decisions

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I have another story up if anyone is interested in reading it. 'Of Prophets and Old Machines'.**

 _Spectre Ashley Williams: The Normandy_

I try unsuccessfully to stifle the laughter that leaves my mouth as the C-Sec officers that were brought by the Councillor are 'accidentally' tripped by the _surprisingly_ foul-mouthed Matriarch. _She has some sort of connection to Liara. Not sure what though. It has to be familial. I can't see any other reason why she would help Liara like that._

Not that I would be informed anyway. The Commander and Liara had far too many secrets for my liking. _She has always been too well informed._ I surprised she didn't even already know about the child. A carbon copy. _How the hell did they get the cybernetics inside her?_ Everything Shepard had the baby has.

No one, not even Cerberus could have pulled this off. _Plus if it was them, then Shepard would have been an adult like the last clone. That only leaves the reapers._ But why? As recompense? Forgiveness? A peace offering?

No I can't imagine that it is the last one. Ever since the crucible fired, my thoughts on synthetic life have been...changed. I don't fear it anymore. The creeping fear I had over what the Geth would do after the war has gone. I hate the reapers for their actions. But I don't think my first reaction should I see one would be to try and blow it to smithereens. I'm guessing it had some sort of similar effect on artificial life as well from what has happened to EDI. _Is it permanent? Will we revert to how we used to think?_

 _Now is not the time for these thoughts._ I ask for the Matriarch that found Shepard to continue her story. Could the keepers have brought her back? Some sort of dormant code / instructions that were to be enacted if the crucible ever fired?

"Spectre Williams." Councillor Tevos, during the chaos has made her way over to me. She tilts her head slightly to the left. Eyes focused on mine. "Tell me. What do you think should happen with the child?"

I snap to attention. Putting my hands behind my back. "Isn't this the Council's decision Councillor?" Surely in their 'wisdom' they have already decided what is going to happen next.

She sits down in the nearest chair and motions for me to do the same. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Garrus has sat down as well. The others have now all rushed off to follow Liara. A part of me wants to see Shepard as well. But I have a feeling that this is going to be more important.

Tevos looks at the door as she speaks. She looks tired, slouching a little. Now I have a closer look at her, her skin looks paler as well. _I'm guessing the last year has been tough for her. I can't imagine that they are inspiring much confidence at the moment_. "The Council has decided that this is a matter that can only be settled by humanity. Hence why I would like your opinion."

I cross my arms. An eyebrow goes up as I look at her quizzically. "Really?"

Her eyes snap back to mine. "I believed that due to her significance to the war effort, we all deserved a say in her fate. I was outvoted. As I said before, now it is up to humanity."

 _I can't imagine that went down well._ I give her an honest answer. "I think the Alliance should take custody of her as she has no other living relatives." _Not since Mindoir._ "She should grow up knowing who she is and what she has done for the galaxy. Knowing that I have no doubt that she would want to serve again. To hold the line as she always has."

My hand unconsciously falls to my stomach. The Councillor notices this. In 6 months' time I will have a kid of my own. One act of madness with Vega when I was feeling low, thinking of everything that had been lost. Scared on what we would find when we returned to Earth. He knows and wants to be part of his kids' life. I just don't know whether I am ready for this or not.

"I think I would like to be involved in bringing her up. An Aunt of sorts."

Garrus pipes in, mandibles flaring in annoyance. "What about Liara?"

My voice hardens. " _What_ about her?"

He stands up hands on the table, leaning his weight onto them. "She will want a say in what happens next. Shepard was her bondmate."

I wave his concerns away with my hand. "In name only. They never got it officially recognised. Plus you heard the Councillor. This is a human decision. I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement so that she can see her on a regular basis. She belongs with us though."

Garrus pushes himself up from the table and leaves. Not without a parting shot. "That's _awfully_ nice of you Ash. After everything they went through together she gets _visitation rights_."

I take offense to that. _This_ is the right decision. Liara is an asari. She doesn't know how to raise a human baby. Plus due to her relationship with Shepard, how can she possibly think that raising the child herself would be a good idea?

I apologise to the Councillor for Garrus's comments. She smiles at me and tells me that there is no need for apologies. That she can see why this would be an emotionally charged issue. It doesn't reach her eyes. Those are judging me. Telling me that this is a mistake. I ignore it. This is what is best. Humanity will rally behind a reborn Shepard.

Watching her grow up will give people something positive to hang onto as we start the long process of rebuilding our shattered worlds. People won't spend so much time arguing about resources or who is paying for what. Instead they will talk about her future, how healthy she looks or about when they saw her walking down the street. This could unite us more than ever. The brass will agree with me. I know it.

So I smile back at her and shake her hand. I nod along and respond when needed as she tells me that Alliance soldiers, when available will be replacing the C-Sec guards around the Normandy. She informs me that the Alliance will be expected to make a statement about Shepard in a couple of days. Just to let the galaxy get its head around the return of the Normandy first.

I escort her out. Then I make my way to medical. A stray thought surprises me. _I wonder how cute baby Shepard is?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Two days later: Liara T'Soni: The Normandy_

I wrap Isabel up so that she is ready to be moved. I try and calm myself. My hands are shaking. I can't carry her like this. Noticing my distress Isabel start to cry. I rock her crib to try and settle her down but it doesn't work. I take some deep breathes and force a smile on my face.

"It's okay Izzy. I won't let anything happen to you."

I check her bags for the fifth time making sure that everything is ready for our departure. _Clothes, diapers, bottles. Check._ When Karin places her hand over mine I jump. I had completely forgotten that she was here.

A worried smile greets me. I hug her to myself tightly. I'm going to miss her calming presence. She could always get through to Shepard when I couldn't. Plus she always had so many stories about her. I wish I could have heard them all.

She asks me one last time. Fighting back her own tears. From the way her voice sounds she is going to break any second now. "Are you sure you want to do this Liara?"

I nod my head on her shoulder. Knowing I'm going to start crying all over again if I try to speak. She pulls away from the hug. Keeping her hands on my shoulders. "Good luck Liara." She steps around me and rubs Isabel's cheek with her hand. It settles her down. "Have a good life little one." As tears stream down her face she gives one final nod in my direction then practically runs out the door.

I wish there was another way this could've gone. When Ashley informed us of the decision that the Council had made and told us what she wanted the Alliance to do next with Shepard I begged her to reconsider. This wouldn't be what Shepard would want. After the war she wanted to leave all of this behind. To start over. A fresh new start. How could she doom her to repeat the live she had just lived? To grow up under that kind of pressure? To not have any choice?

No I couldn't allow that. So when it became clear that Ash couldn't be dissuaded I started planning. My father was all too eager to help once again. Gleeful even. I guess once the establishment turns it back on you, you're all the more eager to get one up on it. She's currently awaiting us in a small transport ship with Marie to escape the Citadel.

The plan is simple enough. After much persuasion from myself, Karin, Garrus and Tali. Ash relented and has _graciously_ allowed me to take Shepard to the Human embassy for transfer to Alliance custody. Once in the elevator that will take us away from the docking bay, my father's commandos will 'ambush' us allowing me to flee to our pre-prepared ship then leave this system through the Charon relay. At least if everything goes to plan.

The others are divided over what should happen. Tali thinks she should stay with me. Grunt and Wrex don't really care as long as Shepard ends up a warrior again. Garrus believes that yes as she is human she should be brought up with other humans but that I should be as involved in her life as I want. Vega agrees with Ash. _Not much of a shock there considering what happened between them._ Though he is more diplomatic about it than Ash is. Jack tells me I should just cut and run with her, otherwise they will turn her into some kind of mascot. Both Miranda and Jacob have volunteered to adopt her. _That confused me until I remembered that she couldn't conceive children of her own._ Joker makes bad jokes that no one laughs at before pretending to do something else. EDI has been looking at child rearing material on the extranet and has yet to come to a decision on who would be better equipped to raise her. The others are not contactable at the moment.

As I leave the room I am surrounded by Alliance marines. _For my own protection of course._ Tali, Garrus, EDI and Joker say goodbye to 'Marie'. _Apparently it would be too confusing to give Shepard another name._ They don't know what I am about to do. I wanted to protect them from Ash's wrath. Karin didn't care. She said she was near retirement age anyway. She's decided to go and explore the galaxy helping out colonies as needed. A brand new adventure.

Tali squeezes my hand in support, I give her a weak smile. _I'm really going to miss her company._ After this she and Garrus are off to Rannoch to help rebuilt the Quarian home world.

Outside the ship the dock is eerily silent. No one else has been allowed near the Normandy. My footsteps echo in the emptiness. As we enter the elevator and it makes its way up slowly I try to bring up my barrier without the marines noticing. Just in case any shots are fired. Enough to deflect but not enough to be noticeable.

On schedule as the lift reaches its halfway mark it judders to a halt. As the marine closest to the controls goes to ask for help I drop to the floor, upsetting Isabel. As she wails, upset at the sudden movement. Two asari commandos drop down from the roof hatch slamming the marines against the walls of the lift, knocking them unconscious before they can react.

The commando nearest to me helps me up while the other gets the lift moving again. Back down to the docks. Public access. Before the doors open the commandos make their way back up the hatch taking whatever route back that they used to get there in the first place. Coming out of the elevator with 2 armed commandos would've had people questioning why they were there.

So I half run half walk to the ship my father was able to supply. I stand before in horror. It looks like it is going to fall about any minute now. Dents, multiple paint jobs, parts that look like they have been welded on and don't belong. It even looks like it has rust on it! Are those plates covering holes in the hull! _Seriously? Is this the best she could come up with?_ The odds of us succeeding are rapidly dropping.

As I walk into the ship my eyes widen. Inside it actually looks. Reasonable. At the front of the transport sits my father in front of the controls. Before that there is a small living area with a kitchen. The couch looks a little worn and the kitchen could do with having some updating but overall it looks okay.

I find Marie happily making noises to herself in her crib in the bedroom. The room that looks like it has had the most credits spent on it. Once I realise that most of what I see is lingerie, sex toys and alcohol I finally realise that this must be my father's personal transport. I shudder to think what has happened in this room where my children will be staying for the next few days.

I sit in the chair next to my father. Mortified doesn't even begin to describe how I am feeling. I try to rub the images from my eyes. "You could have tidied up in there."

My father looks over and snorts at me as she prepares to leave. "They're not gonna remember any of it."

 _No but I will._ That goes unsaid. As all of this was highly classified we get out of the Citadel easily. If they try to raise any alarms they will have to explain why they are targeting a hero of the war. Then someone might spot Shepard. Then they will ask where the baby came from.

"Where to now kid?"

"Omega. Aria owes me some favours. Plus the Alliance and Council won't follow us there." I hesitant. "Father."

She sets our course and then turns her chair to face fine. "Yep."

I can't look her in the eyes, plus I manage to stutter most of what I want to say out. "I'm sorry for reappearing in your life and then messing it up." I can't tell her how grateful I am yet for it. There's still a lot of hurt that I have to work through before I can fully forgive her for not being in my life.

She laughs then tells me in that coarse voice of hers. "You did me a favour. Now I get to go on one last adventure with my youngest. Don't see the problem with that."

Worried that she doesn't understand the danger we are in I try to warn her of the seriousness of the situation. "They're going to come after us you do know that right?" I speak slowly making sure the words go into that brain of hers.

She gives me a look telling me how stupid I'm being. "Of course. That's the fun part."


	4. Chapter 4: First Contact

_5 years later: Liara T'Soni: Asari Colony on Dathos_

I brace myself for the coming assault as I open the door. The only warning I receive are cries of attack before they come barrelling towards me. Small arms wrapping tightly around my legs. _That's got to be a new record. Not even one step into our home before they've pounced on me._

Round, happy blue and green eyes look up at me with bright smiles. Marie tugs at my trousers. "Come see what I built Mama!" Isabel abandons my leg and starts pulling at my hand instead. "No mummy, come look at my paintings!"

Before I can do much more than sigh my daughters start arguing. Pushing and pulling at each other's clothes while telling the other, as their voices get higher and higher how I should see what they did first.

This happens every time I return from one of my 'trips' to Illuim. To contact some of my old friends from my time there when I was tracking down the Shadow Broker. To see if the Alliance or the Council have any clue as to where we are. I then leave them to spread a lot of false chatter about my location so that we are safe for another few months. We've already had to move a couple of times when Ashley got close to finding us.

3 years we have been here on Dathos. A new asari colony set up to deal with the population explosion from after the war. Not that the Matriarchy is complaining. For the first time in generations they are encouraging maidens to find partners and settle down. _Though of course this is only for asari who mate with members of other species. Don't want too many pureblood babies in case any Aradt-Yakshi's are produced._

Dathos is currently home to 30,000 adult asari, 10,000 humans, 7,000 turians, 3,000 hanar, 500 krogan, 200 drell, 180 volus, 100 salarians and finally 60 quarians (with 30 Geth visitors). A place that's quite remote but still has plenty of exposure to different kinds of life. Something that I think is very important for the girls' development.

Before the argument devolves into punching I lower myself to their level and hug them. Kissing them all other their faces. Causing them to burst out into giggles as they try to get away. Back in my archaeology days I never would've thought of becoming a mother. No that would just cause me to miss the latest prothean finds. But now? Now I can't believe my mother waited so long before having me. Spending my days with the girls. Watching them learn new things, playing with one another. Pranking their grandfather. I wouldn't trade it for anything.

I pull back slightly, putting my hands on the small of their backs. Making sure that I keep eye contact with both of them. "I hope you two have been behaving?"

They glance at one another before nodding their heads enthusiastically. Leaving me in no doubt that they haven't. So I ask them again. More nods of their heads. "Hmm. Okay. Guess you get your presents." I know I will have to tell them off for whatever they have done later. But I always like to keep things positive with them when I first walk back in.

I give Isabel her paints. Which as soon as she has said "Thank you!" for has run off to use them. Even though from the state her hands are in she must have already spent most of today painting. My father was against me getting her anything that she enjoyed in her previous life but I couldn't resist. Whenever we talked about her life before the attack on Mindoir she would always tell me how much she loved painting. Would spend hours doing it. Afterwards she never painted again. Too interested in getting revenge on the batarians. Becoming the best soldier she could.

For Marie I give her an asari justicar action figure from the latest kids series dedicated to them. Both of them love it so much.

With the girls sated for the moment I go off in search of my father. I find her hunched over my desk staring intently at some pictures that I would have to guess were painted by Isabel. Taking deep gulps of what I can only assume is ryncol. _Does she ever drink anything else?_

Hesitantly I walk up beside her. "Hello father. Have the girls been good the last couple of days?"

Instead of answering she gives me a one-armed hug and points to the paintings she is looking at with her drink. Worried that she hasn't said anything yet I look down at them.

My hand flies to my mouth as I gasp in shock. On the left is an image of an asari in a dark blue ball. At least it is my assumption that is what the stick figure in the ball is. On the right is a red-haired human painted in black clothing with N-7 painted in white across her chest. Underneath the first picture in yellow paint are the word. 'Mummy Ther'. I guess it is meant to say Therum. Underneath the other picture 'Shepard' is painted in red.

I have told the girls as little as possible about Shepard so that they don't talk about her with their friends. Isabel understands that her human mother is Marie's father. That we loved each other and were bondmates and that she died shortly after giving birth to Isabel. I've shown them pictures of Shepard. _Making sure that they only see pictures of her in civilian clothing._ I make sure that they don't watch anything that relates to the war. Not until they are older and I can explain everything to them and they can understand it.

"How? DId you tell her!" I round angrily at my father. She always said that I should be honest with them. Pushing myself away from her. Picking up the painting of myself to look at it closer. Hoping that somehow that will make it change. 

She grabs my arm, turning me around so that I am facing her. When I refuse to meet her eyes she lifts my chin gently. Voice rough from the drink. "Do you really think I would do that to you?"

Ashamed I drop my eyes to the floor and shake my head. Of course she wouldn't. I apologise to her. I keep letting my emotions get the better of me when it comes to them. Most of the other parents avoid me at the park, preschool or in the street. The crazy protective mother who snaps at the parents of children who snatch her kids toys, makes them cry or isn't friendly enough. Causing Aethyta to have to take them to their playdates.

My father puts her drink down and takes my hand in both of hers. "Isabel said that Shepard told her to paint them."

 **Thanks for the Reviews, Favs and Follows!**


	5. Chapter 5: Play Time

_Liara T'Soni Asari Colony on Dathos_

I sit down on the floor in my daughter's bedroom. Deciding that it would be best to try and act as I normally would before asking Isabel about her paintings and her 'conversation' with Shepard. I make sure to keep a smile on my face. To show no sign of my internal discomfort. I can hear my heart beating in my chest. Loud and frequent. I wipe my hands on my trousers, hoping that they don't start sweating again.

I start with Marie. Helping her to build her castle out of the blocks scattered around the floor. Ready to house the princess. In this case me. So that she can save me with her new Justicar action figure. Just like the TV show. _It has to be authentic otherwise it doesn't count._

We talk about what she has been up to the last few days. The games she played, if she has been getting along with Isabel. No matter how much I want to glance over to what Isabel is doing I keep my eyes on Marie. In my worries over being recognised I have ended up paying a lot more attention to Isabel than is needed. Which has caused Marie to act out. Throwing tantrums or becoming upset. I'm ashamed to say it took my father's intervention for me to realise what was happening. I now make a concerted effort to spend the same amount of time with both of them. _No matter how much they both complain I spend longer with the other._

After her allotted time is up I tell Marie that I am going over to help Isabel with her painting. Her head jumps up, lower lip jutting out with big blue eyes that are starting to water. I give her a stern look, telling her that it's Isabel's turn to play with me. Her little arms cross her chest as she looks away from me. Telling me angrily. "Fine."

I hug her from behind and give her a quick kiss to her cheek. Some of the tension leaves her body and she turns her head to the side and gives me a small smile. As I shuffle over to Isabel she goes back to playing with her action figures, re-enacting the last episode where the justicar works with evil salarian doctor to overcome the thresher maws that have them trapped. _It worries me that I have seen that show so many times that I can tell which episode she is doing._

I find Isabel totally engrossed in her painting. Hands covered in red, blue, green, black and other colours all mixed together. No matter how many times I ask her too, she always ignore the brushes. _Apparently it's more fun this way._ I glance at her painting, it looks like the playground in the kids' park. _I find myself relieved that I don't recognise the painting from the war._

I watch her dip her fingers in the paint, then bring them to the paper _totally ignoring the drips of paint that make their way to the floor, drying on the carpet causing a congealed mess which I will have to clean up later._ It's hard but I don't let a frustrated sigh escape my lips. No matter how many times I ask my father she never puts the plastic sheeting on the floor to protect the carpet. I love the absolute look of concentration that is on her face. Face scrunched up with her tongue poking out of her mouth at the right hand corner.

I say her name a couple of times to get her attention. She ignores me. I tap her on the shoulder causing her to jump a little. Before she answer me she wipes her hands in her top. _Great more cleaning needed._ "Yes." Annoyance clear in her tone. She doesn't like it when I interrupt her painting.

"I wanted to talk to you about some of the paintings you did when I was away. The ones that you said your human mummy told you to paint?" I try not to sound worried. I can feel my smile faltering as I try to stop my hands from fiddling with my top.

Isabel switches from annoyance to joy in an instant. A big smile breaks out on her face as she jumps up. She throws her arms around my neck. "Did you like them!?" She pulls herself back, eyes closed smile growing even bigger.

I rub her back. "Yes I did love." I hesitant and look away from her face. "But how did Shepa... How did your human mother tell you to do it? She's not with us remember? She died in the war."

She opens her eyes and tilts her head, confused. "But I saw her." Sun runs over to the door and points at it. "She stood here and talked to me."

"Are you sure sweetie? Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" I don't know why I asked her that. Someone else must've told her about how I met Shepard. I know it wasn't me and it wasn't my father. Could it have really been Shepard? She's never shown any signs of knowing anything of her previous life before. Could it only be manifesting now? Will the old Shepard slowly replace the child I have been raising? How should I even feel about that? Happy that the person I love could be coming back?

Isabel stomps her foot. "Didn't imagine it! SHE! WAS! HERE!" Her face grows red and tears start flowing down her face.

I rush over to her and start reassuring her. Telling her I believe her as I wipe the tears from her face. I ask her if anyone else saw her human mother. She shakes her head and tells me through hiccups that she only appears when she is alone.

Wondering what is happening Marie makes her way over. She tugs on my sleeve worried. Before I can ask her if I can continue talking to Isabel on my own. She blurts out that I don't believe her. Coming to her sister's defence. _An act that warms my heart._ She grabs Isabel's hand and tells me in no uncertain terms that she saw her father talking to Isabel. Even though Isabel has just told me that Shepard only appears when she is on her own. Isabel perks up at this and gives her sister a quick hug.

Knowing better than to try and question Shepard's existence now they have presented me with a united front. I ask Isabel what she talked about with her human mother. Apparently they spend a lot of time talking about her favourite things. Colours, pictures, toys and shows.

When they had exhausted those topics Shepard told Isabel how we met. When Isabel told her that she was going to tell me the story to see if she had left anything out Shepard suggested that making some pictures for the story might help.

I make her promise me that the next time she sees Shepard she will tell me or her grandpa. Marie agrees to do the same. They both hug my legs again as I stand up. "I double, triple promise. I'll tell you if I see Hummy."

I have to double check that I heard that right. "Did you say Hummy Isabel?"

She raises her head so that she is looking up at me with her chin on my leg. As she speaks I can feel it digging into my leg. "Your mummy, she's my human mummy. That makes her hummy." She looks over to Marie. Who adds. "Duh." I swear if she could she would be rolling her eyes.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _That evening_

Sat in my office, drinking some of my father's ryncol I stare at the painting of me in my bubble on Therum. Trying to ignore the headache I can feel coming. _I really shouldn't drink this vile stuff. How does she do it every day?_ "What do I do?" I cry out in despair.

"Bit melodramatic don't you think?" My father strolls into the room, stopping by my desk and leans against it. She picks up my glass and finishes off the ryncol in one gulp. "There are 2 possibilities." She holds up her fist and raises her index finger. "She's imagining it." Now the middle finger. "Shepard is in her head."

"Either way the best thing for her is to see a doctor. Preferably one familiar with Shepard's upgrades. Who might be able to figure out what was added by the reapers or the keepers or whoever the hell made her."

I bring up my omni-tool. I've kept detailed reports on what everybody from the Normandy has been up to. Just in case. To make sure we don't bump into each other.

Miranda was pardoned by the Council after the war. On the condition that she uses her medical knowledge to help all of the races. At the moment she is working on Kahje trying to cure Kepral's Syndrome.

 _Could she help?_ I'll have to be careful. She's going to be under close supervision. But with Feron's help it should be possible.


End file.
